clubpenguinpookiefandomcom-20200216-history
Natural Disasters
Sometimes, a penguin in the Pet Shop or a member of your fam fam that is not a pookie or a pet will say, "There is a (natural disaster) coming! Go to the (Boiler Room, Underground Pool, etc.)!" If this happens, you can take your pookie to the place the penguin wants you to go to. If there are pookies without mumus / duh duhs/owners there, then will usually be Rescue Squad members to care for them. You cannot stop natural disasters from happening, but you can be prepared. You can get a Survival Kit with food, water, and other items you need to survive and make a fam fam plan. Types of Natural Disasters Tornadoes Tornadoes are very strong winds spinning in a cone style shape. They are black-ish because of the items they pick up. Make sure your pookie is somewhere safe underground, because the tornado may pick up your iggy. Earthquakes Earthquakes are the movement of the earth's tectonic plates. Most earthquakes are so tiny, you can not even feel them! Bring your pookie into a safe room, like an iggy. Blizzards Blizzards are very large snowstorms. There is so much snow, houses can be buried under it. Try to bring your pookie someplace high up, such as the Dojo. Hurricanes ''' '''Hurricanes are very strong winds moving in a circular position. They are also called typhoons or cyclones. Their power ranges from 1 to 5. Try to get your pookie underground. Tsunamis This disaster happens when an earthquake occurs under water. It causes very big waves and could flood the entire neighborhood. Try to bring your pookie someplace high up, such as the Dojo. Floods Water can overflow onto land and cause damage. It is always a good idea to learn how to swim and have swim gear. Make sure your pookie doesn't drink any of the water, or else they may get sick. Try to bring your pookie someplace high up, such as the Dojo. Volcano Eruptions These happen very rarely. It normally happens from the volcano at the Dojo. If this happens, go to the Iceberg, since it is surrounded by water. Forest Fires This happens when a section of The Forest or any other place with trees catches fire. The fire might spread to houses or cities. Get out of The Forest immediately if you are in it, and go to the Iceberg, since it is surrounded by water. Mudslides This happens when a lot of mud is created and is falling down from a hill or mountain. Mudslides usually happen on the mountain that the Dojo is on, since it is the highest place on Club Penguin Island. Bring your pookie to an underground shelter, such as the Boiler Room. Avalanches This happens when a lot of rocks and/or snow/ice fall down from a mountain or any high, slanted place. Avalanches usually happen on the mountain that the Dojo is on, since it is the second highest place on Club Penguin Island. Bring your pookie to an underground shelter, such as the Boiler Room. More info Click here for more info about natural disasters. Category:Rare Category:Dangers